Suicidio Vs Embarazo
by Lallen
Summary: Nozomu lleva viviendo con Chie desde hace dos años. Ella se va de viaje y regresa con una gran sorpresa que lo hara reconsiderar las cosas. PYM


**¡YUPIE! ¡Mi fic numero 30 en esta página!**

**Suicidio vs Embarazo**

_**Un Fic de Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei**_

…_**que no me pertenece.**_

Era una clase normal en el aula del maestro Nozomu.

Como ustedes imaginaran, todos estaban en medio de una extraña plática sin mucho sentido, acerca de lo bueno o malo de los aparatos de sonido.

(Vemos imágenes de aparatos de sonido descompuestos)

Pero en medio de la discusión, todo se estaba saliendo del tema, y mientras Kaere explicaba detalladamente que en El Extranjero tal cosa y tal otra…

(Vista panorámica de su ropa interior)

Ah, y comenzando a repartir gritos de "¡Te Demandaré! ¡Te Demandaré!" por lo mismo, Meru… mandaba mensajes y… bueno, lo clásico en el salón.

Pero no fue sino hasta que Kafuka hizo la fatal pregunta al profesor Nozomu que todos se quedaron en silencio y abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-Nee… Sensei ¿Es cierto que Chie-sensei está embarazada?-

(Vemos un cartelito que dice: Chie+Nozomu+fic de Lallen= Embarazo)

Se sintió un silencio incomodo en el aula. Porque la dichosa psicóloga escolar había estado ausente desde hacían ya varios meses y antes de eso ya se comenzaba a sospechar algo.

Bueno, esto aunado a que ella y Nozomu llevaban saliendo como dos años.

Nozomu pregunto y discreto "¿Eh?", y se quedó callado unos minutos antes de contestar. –Eso no tiene que ver nada con nuestra clase.-

-Profesor, usted siempre se sale del tema así que ahora conteste…- se quejó Chiri, con los brazos cruzados y una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Atrás, en el pizarrón, se leía claramente: "Las Pizzas no hablan".

-En que sociedad vivimos… donde todo se reduce a saltar de un tema a otro sin misericordia por los que se interesan en el tema anterior y…- me saltaré toda la conferencia de Nozomu, acompañada por dibujitos, ejemplos, gráficas, un video, una canción etc etc etc…

Para finalizar con la conclusión:

Escena clásica de Nozomu:

-¡Estoy desesperado! ¡El salto inesperado de un tema a otro me tiene sumido en la desesperación!-

Y se sumió en sus lúgubres pensamientos.

(En el pizarrón se leía: "MJ murio")

-¡Pero maestro!- Kafuka entra en escena para razonarlo – ¡Los saltos de un tema a otro hacen que todos participemos en conversaciones mas variadas e interesantes! Por ejemplo…- conferencia de Kafuka respaldada por imágenes, un video, una canción, graficas etc etc…

**Al mismo instante, en un avión dirigiéndose a nuestra escuela:**

Reposó la mano en su redondeado vientre, pensativamente.

-¿Que tal se siente, Chie-sensei?- preguntó una voz, arriba del asiento, en una maleta.

-Hmm…-

(Esta escena fue calificada como la escena corta más significativa del fic)

**Regresando al salón…**

Sopla el viento sopla el vieeeento… como nunca antes soplooo…

=Vemos las bragas de Kaere=

Ehem, la conversación ya no iba a ningún lado, pero todos habían cuidado de no salirse del tema bajo ningún pretexto, así que…

-¿Entonces Chie-sensei si esta en estado de gestación?- preguntó nuevamente Kafuka, insistiendo luego de una larga platica.

-Si usted y ella van a tener un bebé, al menos debería avisarnos de forma mas correcta- opinó Chiri.

-¡Los embarazos son un asco!- gritó Nozomu, exasperado. –¡Muchas mujeres coinciden en que son los momentos mas pesados de sus vidas!-

-¿Embarazo? ¿No era algo muy vergonzoso?- preguntó Maria con curiosidad.

-Eso es "embarazoso", Maria- musitó Chiri, exasperada.

-Como decía…- continúa su incompleta exposición Nozomu.

(Atrás, leemos en el pizarrón: "Aquí va otra vez…")

Y comienza a explicarse:

-Se ponen histéricas, sienten calor en todas partes, tienen nauseas y vómitos, en los últimos meses ni siquiera pueden dormir, tienen irregularidades en su cuerpo, y cuando están al borde del colapso nervioso por ese engendro que no deja de moverse causando indigestión, sucede que tiene que salir, y ahí comienza lo peor de todo…-

Todo estuvo acompañado de imágenes y graficas.

Todo el salón lo miró medio deprimido.

-¡Y lo peor es que muchas mujeres desean pasar por ese horrible periodo!- se seguía quejando Nozomu. – ¡Sólo porque es necesario para crear un nuevo ser, pero es horrible! ¡Ah! Y los chicos tampoco se salvan; Durante el embarazo una mujer reclama cosas, enloquece, necesita de millones de cuidados, mantiene desesperado al pobre hombre mandándolo a comprar cerezas a media noche y cuando él piensa que puede ir a dormir, toda la noche se mueve una y otra vez despertándolo y sin dejarlo dormir y luego de nueve meses todo se tornará peor pues tendrá que vigilarla en todas partes por lo de la fuente ¡Dejará de trabajar, de leer, de dormir, de divertirse!-

Otra conclusión:

-¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Estoy desesperado! ¡Los embarazos me tienen sumido en la desesperación!-

Gota de sudor generalizada.

-¡No sea así, Nozomu-sensei!- reclamó Kafuka, con una sonrisa infantil. – ¡El embarazo es un periodo en la vida de la pareja muy importante y adorable! Pues esperan con ansias el momento en que la mujer tenga que poner todo su esfuerzo para dar nacimiento a su hijo, y el hombre debe cuidar mucho a la mujer reafirmando el amor que se tienen…-

-Nee… ¿Entonces Chie-sensei sí está embarazada?- preguntó Maria, con una ternura involuntaria en la voz.

Nozomu sintió una gota de sudor en su frente. No quería admitir que no tenía ni la más mínima idea del estado o no de su propia pareja. –¡Desde luego que no!- respondió, con seguridad dudosa.

-¿Nee… y cuando regresa Chie-sensei?- preguntó Chiri con curiosidad, ignorando al profesor.

Meru escribió algo en su celular, haciendo que un _merumeru_ se oyera anunciando dicha acción "Eso me importa un %%%%%%%".

-Creo que hoy en la tarde.- comentó pensativamente Matoi.

-Pues yo digo que vayamos con el sensei.- concluyó Kaere.

-¡!- exclamaron las alumnas de siempre.

-Y así sabremos si Chie-sensei está o no embarazada.- sacó la conclusión Maria.

Se dieron cita (Nozomu ya resignado) en el aeropuerto. Ahí estuvieron esperando pacientemente, hasta que vieron aparecer la (voluptuosa) figura de Chie Arai… con algo extra.

Nozomu se quedó de una pieza.

La consejera escolar Tenía los brazos sosteniendo un bulto resaltante entre su abdomen y su cadera. En un gesto muy maternal. Si un medico la hubiera visto, fácilmente habría deducido sus casi 7 meses de embarazo.

Tenia una gracia particular en su andar, como si guardara algo muy valioso en su interior y no lo quisiera dañar con pasos bruscos.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras la maestra iba hacia ellos a paso muy lento y tranquilo. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue mirar extrañada la cara de "¡¿?!" que tenía Nozomu. Las alumnas, emocionadas corrieron a la velocidad de la luz hacia su maestra y comenzaron las preguntas.

-¡Sensei! ¿De cuanto está?-

-Hola Kafuka, Casi siete meses ya.-

-¿Siete… meses?- el casi inaudible murmuro aterrado de Nozomu no fue percibida por ninguna de las presentes.

Chie respondió pacientemente a las preguntas de todas las alumnas, y cuando terminó fue hacia Nozomu, lo abrazó tiernamente y alcanzó a murmurarle un –No sé si esto sirva, pero cuando quieras quitarte la vida lo tendrás que pensar dos veces…-

¿Tener que pensárselo dos veces?

Jaja muy graciosa. El mundo era una porquería y no quería permanecer en él… pero… pero… ¡Tenía razón!

Oh no… oh no…

**¡DESESPERADO! ¡UNA COSA MÁS QUE LO ATABA A LA VIDA LO TENIA SUMIDO EN LA DESESPERACION!**

**Fin Del Cap**

_**¡E Inicio de mi fic numero 30! ¡Voy a celebrar!**_

_**Atte: Lallen, muy feliz de llegar a su treintavo fic**_


End file.
